Invaded
Invaded is the Memorial Day special event where Cartoon Network created five chapters of five shows which involved aliens invading them in the May of the year 2007. The five shows which were included in this event were Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. 'I: Giraffe A Go-Go' In this episode of Foster's, Frankie is speeding around town to find Bloo, Pick up Eduardo from the dentist, and go to the courthouse downtown. She picks up Cheese, who is yelling "Gotta Go!" repetively and picks up both Mac and Bloo at the local movie theater where Bloo was seeing a science fiction film titled "Brain Sucking Aliens From The Moon". They also pick up Eduardo from the dentist, who is still loopy from anesthetics. Eduardo ironicaly tells Bloo he's hiding from the ardvarks just like in the movie. After hearing his statement, a concern Bloo feels as if Cheese is an evil extraterrestrial hitman hired to help start riots in every country and to escape with people's knowledge and mind. Then they're en-route to Nana and Grandpa bob Lawsuit appointment where Wilt is defending Madame Granny. When Bloo, Eduardo, and Giraffe are told by Frankie to remain on the nana and aunt patty Bus Bloo uses it's 2-way radio to contact the galaxy. But when he says "Giraffe", it only attracts a busybodied imaginary friend who then takes part in their objectives. Bloo then traps Cheese in a picnic blanket, takes bus's the 2-way radio, and takes him to an observetory tower yelling, "We have your Giraffe, aliens!" When the group leaves the courthouse, they find Bloo, giraffe, and Eduardo missing, and then everybody falls out and the bus gets towed away. A law enforcer then tells them their bus was parked in a "No Parking Zone". Then Coco, Knomes, and the law enforcer go to get a sandwich. So Wilt and aunt patty got to look for Bloo, Eduardo, and Giraffe while Mac and Nana attempt to retrieve the bus. But with Eduardo sprinting all over the community, smooching citizens on the head, the citizens think he's doing it to remove their bains. As Wilt attempted to intercept him, the cops decided to investigate also. Aunt patty then arrived at the observatory to drag giraffe away. And when aunt patty returns Giraffe home to his rightful owner, Louise who is Mac's neighbor, Nana contacts her telling that she and the entire crew is under solitary confinement (except the busy-bodied imaginary friend). Frankie responds by telling her she'll be at the penitentiary first thing in the morning. And as luck would have it, that evening back at the observetory, an unidentified flying object comes beeping as the aliens inside it moan, "Giraffe". The imaginary friend Giraffe also returns to the observetory which means the start of the alien invasion! 'II: The Eds are Coming!' After having a nightmare, Jimmy believes that aliens are coming to collect the Cul-de-Sac. Meanwhile, Johnny 2x4 and Plank try to find Rolf at his house. However, an eerily green glow and mist is coming out of the place. Meanwhile again, Edd is tutoring Eddy but then hears Jimmy screaming. Jimmy tries to tell everyone that the aliens are coming, but only Johnny (With a sunburnt face) believes him. Everyone realises that Ed is missing. Edd reveals a note found at Ed´s that says "At Rolf´s, needs help". Dad and Ricky think that the "aliens" have captured Ed. A meteor then shoots out of Rolf´s chimney and crash lands in the playground. The neighbourhood kids check on the so-called meteor when a gooey, green hand pops out of it. Everyone panics and hides. Eddy and Edd then run off but bump into the "alien". The coliision between it and the two Eds causes the goo to come off, revealing the alien to only be Ed. Ed tells of his experience at Rolf´s place. Kevin then takes the role as leader and try to storm Rolf´s house, however a circle of heat is covering the area. After planning how to attack Rolf´s heat-covered house, choosing weapons and creating heat-vision shields, everyone storms the house, but to no avail. Kevin storms off but Ed thinks of a plan. This plan involved a female sacrifice, Nazz. Later that night, everyone gets ready to attack. One of the "aliens" comes out of the house. Revealing to be Rolf. He also reveals that the other "aliens" in the house are Rolf´s relatives, staying for a while. Everyone goes home. Though Jimmy´s nightmare becomes a reality when claws and buzz-saws fall from a UFO and swipes the Cul-de-Sac, taking it through space. 'III: That Darn Kangaroo' All the power in the town is out. Even for vehicles! So everyone has to walk to school. On their way, wads worth Gorilla reveals a magazine about the recent alien events. The kidnapping of the Cul-de-Sac made front page news and shows the Eds. Meanwhile, a new kid arrives at Charles Dylan Middle School names Rick. Rick tries to trick everyone into thinking he´s an alien by mentioning Brain Juice. It seems to work but not for Adam, who believes Richard is just a normal Kangaroo. In the end, Richard reveals that the brain juice he kept talking about was just a normal juice drink. 'IV: Strange Trout from Outer Space/Giraffe Orbs' Strange Trout from Outer Space: Aliens kidnap Samson and reveal that they´re here for cheese. Most likely because they didn´t know that cheese was just the name of the imaginary friend in "Giraffe A Go-Go". However, after torturing him, the aliens realize that Samson would not make a good hostage. So they throw him off the UFO. Three new Bean Scouts arrive and appear to be Canadian. Samson thinks the trouts are aliens and tries to prove it as the "aliens" steal Musili´s cheese stash. The trouts then leave Camp kidney in a car. The three background characters that helped Samson appear to be the aliens in disguise. They then get beamed up into their ship and take off to Acorn Flats. Giraffe Orbs: The aliens arrive at Acorn Flats. The campers get ready for their Annual International Giraffe Ball. However, Patsy and her friends don´t go as Patsy is allergic to giraffe. Nina reveals her latest invention. This invention won´t let a single molecule get to Patsy so she can go to the Cheese Ball. However, Patsy goes to fast and crashes, destroying the vehicle. Nina then walks around the camp at night and is confronted by the giraffe aliens. Nina invites them into her lab. Nina asks what part of the galaxy they´re from, Zygat 12 or Sector Z (A reference to the missing Kids Next Door operatives). The aliens then play board games all night. The next day, Patsy and Gretchen try to lure Nina out. With no success. The Jellybean scouts then arrive at the giraffe Ball and the aliens almost vaporize Nina. Though at the last second, the giraffe Ball starts. However, Patsy eats all the giraffe to look like an alien in order to bring Nina back. The aliens then find out that all the giraffe is dead, foiling their plans. For now. 'V: David and Jasmine Moon the Moon' The alien's plans are finally revealed. They plan to escape with all of the earth's Giraffe. When it´s the full moon, the aliens will turn into rabbits and eat everyone. They will then replace everyone with cardboard cutouts. Cardboard cameos of Numbuh Two (´´Codename: Toys Next Door´´), Dexter (´´Dexter´s Laboratory´´. Though he was facing backwards) and Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy). The aliens also implanted a huge bomb in Sperg´s head that explodes 12 hours from when it was first implanted. When fighting, Jasmine "accidently" sets off the bomb. The alien´s plans almost succeed. David was even turned into a werewolf. However, Grim turns everyone into superheroes. Evil into the Giraffe witch, Jasmine into Muck jasmine and David into the Green monster (As seen in the David & Jasmine episode, Super Zero). Meanwhile, Sperg is singing in the control room during his final seconds. His head then explodes, saving Earth. However, he is still alive. He´s only headless. During the end credits, the undercover agents did cameo appearances. The Wally from Camp Lazlo as Agent 405, Richard from My Gym Partner´s A Monkey as Agent 804, Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy as Agent 314 and Mr. Crow from David & jasmine as Agent 001. The aliens had also captured five earthlings in order to absorb their brain juice. These cameo appearances are actually five of Earth´s most idiotic characters, egg-eating snake (My Gym Partner´s A Monkey), Giraffe (nana and aunt patty´s Home), Dung Beetles (Camp Lazlo), Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Fred Flintstone (David & jasmine). This was conclusive evidence that Cartoon Network Invaded was a conspiracy (as what Bloo told Mac in the foster's episode of this event)! Category:Invaded Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Events Category:Special Block